Passing of the Curse
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: It's been many decades since the blizzard incident that Elsa caused. But Elsa is now dead due to old age, her daughter is getting old and wishes to pass on the crown to her child before she goes too. But, something goes wrong after the coronation and history repeats itself. (Many OCs will be in this)
1. Prologue

"She's beautiful Chelsa!" Squealed Anna, smiling at the cute newborn. "Thanks aunt Anna!" Chelsa smiled. "I'm sorry to be rude but, do you think she possesses Ice powers like you and Elsa despite having brown hair, unlike you and Elsa?" Hans asked politely. Chelsa thought for a moment. "Most likely Uncle Hans. Maybe her hair will turn white eventually though." She answered.

"Well, what are you gonna name her?" Anna asked excitedly, obviously showing tons of enthusiasm towards her great niece. "How about you name her then auntie?" Chelsa offered with a smile. "Oooh! How about Michaela?" She suggested. Chelsa stared at Anna confused. "Well, it ends with an 'a' and it sounds similar enough to Elsa but different enough too!" She explained. "Ok then, I'll think about it." Chelsa replied with a smile.

"Hey, maybe this means Kristoff's grandson could have a play mate soon!" Anna exclaimed. Hans laughed a bit at her remark. "Yes, perhaps the young Mark could even start to fancy her once he's old enough." He said joking. "Awwww! That sounds so sweet and cuuuute!" Anna replied.

Just then, Elsa quietly opened the door and walked in. "So I finally get to see my granddaughter." She said, smiling at the sleepy infant. "Odd, no white hair..." She said, gently holding the newborn hair in her hand. "I know mother, I find it odd too. But it will probably turn white eventually!" Chelsa said, smiling at her mother.

"Well, I'll go tell Kristoff that the princess has been born." Elsa said as she walked off.

"Oh, we forgot to ask, who's the father?" Anna bring up politely. "I used the same tactic as my Mother, remember? Using a donor... So I don't know." Chelsa answered as she rocket her daughter gently. "But whoever he is, he probably has brown hair and brown eyes..." She continued. "Oh, right." Anna realised and giggled a bit. "We'll be off now!" She said as she grabbed Hans' hand and walked off with him.

"I hope my mother taught me correctly on how I should raise you, and hopefully she'll still be here to train you, if you have powers that is..." Chelsa said to her newborn, who was asleep. "Almost 70 she is..." She murmured to herself.

The child tossed and turned in her sleep. Chelsa walked over to the crib and placed her child in it gently, then put a soft blanket over her. "Have a nice sleep my snow angel." She said softly as she stroked her daughters hair then proceeded to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kristoff!" Elsa shouted, running over to him. "Heyo." He replied. "Great news, a Princess was born!" She said as she smiled, making Kristoff smile. "Another female ice wielder eh?" He said, dusting the snow off of his cap then putting it back on. "What's wrong with it being a girl?" She questioned in somewhat of an angry tone, folding her arms. "Oh nothing. It's just, why hasn't their been a male ice wielder yet? Or is this a female exclusive thing?" He asked in response. "Oh, I don't know then..." Elsa answered back. "Oh, how's your grandson doing?" She asked with a smile. "Oh, he's fine... And he is completely unaware that his parents abandoned him so, that's good..." He said awkwardly. <em>'I knew I shouldn't of let my good for nothing son date any girls...' <em>He murmured to himself as he clenched his fist.

"So, can I see him?" Elsa asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Kristoff smiled. "Sure, follow me!" He answered happily as he lead her inside his smallish house. His grandson Mark could be seen bashing around a toy pickaxe, he then proceeded to throw it and laughed. "He has got a lot of messy dark brown hair for his age, doesn't he?" Elsa noted politely. Kristoff chuckled a bit. "Yea, he doesn't seem to show that much interest in ice though." He said. "Maybe that will change if he starts playing with the princess?" Elsa suggested as she giggled a bit. "Yea, maybe." Kristoff responded.

* * *

><p>"Wonderful news people! A princess has been born!" A rock troll yelled after rolling back to the group, all of them proceeded to cheer and dance with joy. One of the trolls held up a small baby girl they had in their care and twirled her around. The baby babbled, looking happy.<p>

Once they were done celebrating, they started brushing up the place in case they were going to be visited by the queen and her child.

"Young little May, you probably don't know what's going on, but it's a really happy time. So be happy and no crying today, ok?" One of the trolls said to the young infant, while brushing her longish, brown hair. May replied with random babbles. The troll smiled.


	2. When they were kids

A few years later...

* * *

><p>"Happy 9th birthday darling!" Chelsa said, walking over to her daughter with a birthday cake. Her daughter was lying on a sofa, playing with snowflakes by twirling a tower of them on her finger. She looked over at the cake and sighed. "Thanks for the thought mom but I told you last year, I don't really like cake... But maybe you could give Grandma Elsa and Great-Aunt Anna? And maybe my friend Mark and... Can reindeers eat cake?" She said, then questioning. Chelsa gave a warm smile. "Quite right. I'll go give them cake." Chelsa responded as she proceeded to walk off.<p>

"Michaela, are you in there?" A childish male voice called from outside the door. Michaela quickly ran to the door and opened it. "Happy Birthday!" The boy said, who was riding on a young reindeer. "Thanks Mark! Uh, what's my present?" She politely asked. Mark just lightly tapped the free space at the back of his reindeer. Michaela's eyes twinkled. "A ride on Dave?" She said excitedly, gently getting on top of Dave and sat side-saddle. "Hold on tight!" Mark commanded. Michaela then quickly wrapper her arms around him before dave galloped off around town.

"Happy birthday princess!" The people commented as they saw her ride past. She then looked at Mark and giggled. "What are you doing?" He asked sarcastically. Michaela then rubbed her fingers against her palm, releasing one hand from her grip and made an ice trail behind them.

People started slipping on the ice trail she left behind but no harm done, they found it funny!

Once the small trip on Dave was over, Mark dropped her off back at the castle. "Thanks for the gift." Michaela said, hugging him. "Would you like to come inside?" She offered. "Yes please!" Said Mark. "Can dave come inside too?" He asked. "Sure." Michaela said happily, leading them inside.

"This place is huge!" Mark commented. "I know!" Michaela said giggling. "Hey, I can do some snow magic for you in the ballroom if you want!" She offered. Mark nodded with a smile on his face. She then proceeded to grab his hand and run into the ballroom. Dave ran after them. Michaela then formed a snow ball in her hands. "My grandma taught me this trick, you ready?" She explained then asked. Mark nodded and looked excited. Michaela then threw the snowball up into the air, causing it to snow. Mark held out his arms and spun around and Dave held his tongue out hoping to catch one on his tongue.

The three played around in the snow for a while. They built forts and had a snowball fight, they roll in the snow and make snowmen. Unfortunetly, their fun is ruined by Michaela's mother Chelsa.

Chelsa claps her hands and all the snow disappears. "There you are Mark! Your grandfather has been worried about you!" Chelsa said sounding slightly angry as she picked both Mark and Dave up. "I'm taking you two back home." She said, slightly stern. Mark waves to Michaela and she waves back. "Now's my chance to go see May!" She said to herself as she scrambled out of the window and running into the forrest.

* * *

><p>"Hi May!" Michaela shouted as she ran over to her friend and hugged her. "It's nice to see you again." May responded, hugging her back. "Hello Princess! You're growing into a nice young girl!" One of the rock trolls said as they approached her. "Thank you for the compliment!" Michaela responded. "Oh, and your hair is finally turning white!" The troll shouted with glee, holding the end of her hair.<p>

"Hey, can you do your powers? Pleeeeease?" Asked May. Michaela nodded and she zapped the ground, creating a 'puddle' of ice and giving herself and May ice-skates made of ice.

They skated around for a little bit until the ice just disappeared. "Huh?" Michaela said confused. The elder troll then slowly walked towards the young girls, then stared at Michaela. "Your grandmother seeks you young one. It is time for you to go back home." He said. "Oh, must be my ice power training! Cya May!" Michaela said as she ran off waving. May waved back.

"She hasn't had that much free time ever since she started her training." May said with a sigh. "It's all for the best my dear. Her grandmothers parents neglected my word and an awful blizzard fell over the land... We can't have that happening again, so it's best to learn to control the powers instead of concealing them." He explained. He then proceeded to trot back off to bed.


	3. Before the coronation

Over a decade later...

* * *

><p>Mark opened one eye as he heard his wife -Michaela- yawn. "Good morning my beautiful princess." He said with a smile as he slightly tightened his hug around her. "You won't be able to call me princess after today, since it's our coronation day." She said, sounding sleepy. "Aww, don't ruin the fun!" He said and started ticking her. She burst out laughing. "S-Stop! Ahahaha!" She pleaded but continued laughing. Mark had a huge grin on his face while tickling her. After a while, He stopped tickling her and her laughing halted.<p>

"Now, we need to get ourselves dressed. I have also been tasked with arranging the food for some reason. So, let's go get dressed then!" She said, sounding slightly excited. "Ok then!" Mark responded. He then proceeded to form a grip around her and picked her up. "Let me go!" She commanded, lightly bashing his arm. Mark then dropped her onto the bed and she put her hands on her stomach. "I think your grip was a little to tight there honey..." She groaned. Mark scratched behind his head and looked embarrassed. "Sorry... But it's the same tightness I usually hold you in and you haven't complained until know... Must be my muscles or something." He chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna have a shower first." He said. "HEY! That was what I was gonna do!" Michaela responded. Mark laughed. "Alright then, we'll shower together!" Michaela's cheeks went red. "O..Ok then." She said, giggling slightly then following him to the bathroom.

After having a lovely shower (with Mark being kind enough to wash Michaela's hair) and drying themselves off, they got dressed. "Do you like this dress Markie?" Michaela giggled as she twirled. "It looks beautiful on you." He complimented, proceeding to hug her from behind then kissed her head. "Thanks. It was my grandmothers coronation dress." She smiled back. "You look pretty fancy yourself." She giggled. Mark proceeded to blush and leg go of her. "I better let you arrange the food or whatever you have to do." He said. "I'll just go uh... Make sure none of the plates have been broken." He said with a slight laugh, walking off to the kitchen.

Michaela then proceeded to walk to the ballroom where the tables are. Food is on them, but in baskets. She walks over to the tables and starts placing the food out neatly. After a few minutes of placing food, she starts humming a short tune. "Ah, I remember when Your grandmother and Great Aunt Anna sang that on their coronation day." Chelsa suddenly said. "Huh?" Michaela turned around. "Hello mother!" She said smiling, her smile then faded, turning into realisation that she was probably gonna talk about the coronation. "I know I have talk to you about the coronation and I know that you know what to do..." Chelsa said. "So, why did you come to talk to me?" Michaela asked, starting to place food again.

"It's about the baby you have been trying for..." Chelsa slowly said. Michaela stopped placing the food and her face went slightly pale. "What about it?" She responded. Her hands were shaking slightly. "If you are pregnant this time, then you'll have to look after a little human being." Chelsa started. "I know..." Michaela responded."You have to be careful with them too." Chelsa continued. "I know that too..." Michaela responded again, sounding a little mad. "So make sure not to use your ice powers around them to begin with." Chelsa finished. "Huh?" Michaela look confused and a bit stressed. "I was gonna introduce them to them early so they learned at an early age not to fear it." She protested. "It's been a rule in place ever since your grandmother became queen... To prevent childhood injuries." Chelsa explained. "Well, it was Great Aunt Annas fault she got hurt, and even then, she was fine afterwards!" Michaela yelled, protesting more. "Rules are rules sweetheart..." Chelsa sighed as she started to walk off. "I'm not a mindless kid, I know what's safe and what's not!" Michaela said in response one last time. Once her mother had walked away, she sighed but continued to place the food down neatly.

Once she was almost done, she started accidentally putting frost on the food. "O...Oh... I... I better calm down..." Michaela said quietly, sounding stressed. She finished placing the food and put the baskets under the table. Mark suddenly ran over to her. "Come on, it's time to open the gates for the guests!" He said enthusiastically. "Alright then, let's go." Michaela said, trying to sound relaxed. Mark then ran in the direction of the gates and pulled Michaela along with him.


	4. A coronation gone wrong

The gates slowly opened. Michaela was looking nervous, she accidentally froze parts of Marks hand. As soon as he felt the cold, he let go of her hand and brushed the ice off of his hand. "Calm down Miki. I'll be right next to you the entire time so don't freak out, ok?" He said sympathetically as he kissed her gently. "O-Ok..." She said in response, trying to sound brave.

Once people started walking in, they either started walking towards the coronation hall or tried to talk to the soon-to-be Queen. "We'll have time to talk after dear people!" She noted and started to walk to the hall with a bunch of people following her. Mark stuck around until everyone was inside the gates. He then proceeded to go to the coronation hall himself.

After the coronation was performed, Mark picked Michaela up by her waist and twirled her around with joy. "Were finally king and queen!" He said happily, Michaela looked uncomfortable. "You're holding me too tight..." She said. "Oh, sorry." Mark said, looking embarrassed, putting her down. "So, off to the ballroom hall we go?" He asked. "Of course!" Michaela replied happily.

Mark picked Michaela up in his arms and runs towards the ballroom. Once there, he gently puts her down. Once she was put down, she sat down on -now her- throne. She giggled.

Mark then heard one of their favourite songs start to play. He bowed down in front of Michaela and held out his hand. "Would you be so kind as to have a dance with your husband, my dear?" He said, sounding posh. Michaela assumed a posh position and responded. "Why of course, how could I say no?" She then took his hand and he pulled her into a partner dancing position. They then danced in circles until they were in the group of people dancing. "It's going great so far honey, hope nothing is here to ruin it!" She said, sounding happy for an unknown reason.

Once the song was over, about a dozen people tried to start a conversation with Michaela. "Uh, one at a time people!" She said, starting to feel stressed. Mark noticed this and quickly ran, looking around for one of her favourite foods to see if that would calm her down.

The people chatting were talking about current news to her, nothing she didn't already know. "Yes, quite right..." She just said in response, hoping not to hurt their feelings.

"Oh, how's that baby thing going?" Someone said, out of the blue. Michaela froze and took a while to respond, she was starting to sweat... "Tha... That's a bit of a... Touchy subject to me..." She said, trying not to sound mean. But the people talking to her ignored her and just started asking questions about the baby she was trying for. Several questions popped up, including, "Are you even pregnant yet?"

Michaela couldn't take any more of this, she was already stressed out because she was getting bombarded with questions and had horrible social skills, but asking about something she doesn't know the answers to pushed over to the limit. "Let me cool off!" She yelled at them, pushing the group aside and running to the door and then throwing them open. All of her people - The commoners - were outside and they saw the stressed look on her face. One of them ran over to her and tried to calm her down. "Your highness, what's the matter?" She kindly asked, sounding worried. "I... I can't talk about it!" Michaela said in response, looking stressed. She then pulled her arm away from the woman and she tried running off to the docks to calm down. She had to push her way through a crowd of people and she accidentally tripped.

She saw a young girl hide behind her mother, then when she got up, she saw the woman hold a baby.

She suddenly screamed.

Mark heard her scream and ran outside to go get her. "Where is she?!" He asked, frantically. The commoners pointed in the direction of the docks and he proceeded to run there. He the saw Michaela running across the water into the forrest. "MICHAELA!" He yelled out to her, then proceeding to run after her. "S..STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M DANGEROUS!" She yelled back. He caught up to her and grabbed her arms, the gloves he was wearing then started to get frost on them and he removed his grip. "Just... Please, leave me alone, I need cool down time..." She said, her face gave the look of begging. Mark then planted his feet firmly in the ice.

"Please don't make me do this..." Michaela pleaded, as a snowstorm started to brew. "You are coming back home." He said, about to take her hand, but a gush of wind pushed him back as the snow storm slowly turned into a blizzard. Once he managed to trot his way back to her original spot, she was gone. "Michaela..." He whispered, sounding worried.

Michaela looked back on the now frozen lake from the entrance to the forrest. "Can't go back... Or else it'll just get worse..." She said with a sigh and sadness in her voice, she then turned around and ran deeper into the forrest, not looking back.

Mark ran back to the castle. "She ran off..." He said, slightly shivering. "Oh no!" Chelsa yelled as she ran over to him with a blanket, putting it over him. "This must be a mood-swing..." Chelsa sighed. Mark gave a confused look. "Oh, test results came back not to long ago. She is in fact pregnant and-"

Mark froze at the word 'pregnant'. He then proceeded to faint. Chelsa dragged him to his throne and sat him on it, she sighed once again. "I hope this mood-swing wears of soon... Before history repeats itself..."


	5. Summer to Snow

Michaela was shielding her eyes from the snow as she walked up the mountain, thinking that looking at the scenery of her kingdom would calm her down. The storm then calmed down and she removed her hands. She then saw a slightly broken ice staircase that was covered in snow and she ran over to it. "If this is the bridge, then the castle should be..." She then looked ahead and pointed to a huge pile of snow. "There." She finished.

She ran up to the pile of snow and raised her arms, causing the snow to lift up off of the ice castle that it had covered for many years. She then clapped her hands to make the snow go 'poof' and she walked in. She looked around in awe at how pretty everything looked. "Didn't know she came back here to make it less empty!" Michaela giggled to herself.

She then ran up the stairs and saw the place that had the chandelier. "Looks like she fixed this too!" Michaela said to herself. Then walking to the bedroom. "It should be in here..." She whispered to herself, opening the wardrobe, revealing the icy dress her grandmother wore long ago. She quickly changed out of her coronation clothes and into the ice dress.

"Hm... This needs some...Modifications..." She thought to herself. She then proceeded to change the sleeves by completely removing them and making them a separate piece, but attaching them to the ends of the cape. "Much better." She said happily. She then proceeded to run to the balcony to look over at her kingdom.

She was horrified.

Her whole kingdom was covered in snow and ice. "What have I done?" She panicked, holding her head in agony and resuming her stressed out state. "I can't undo damage this big!" She panicked even more. She then ran back into the bedroom and paced in the room. "What am I gonna do?" She asked herself, being unable to answer. She then flopped on the bed, trying to get some sleep to see if that would calm her down, but she could not get comfortable.

* * *

><p>"I need to go get her..." Mark said, with determination in his voice. "Please don't get hurt out there, especially by her..." Chelsa warned him. "Why would she hurt me? We've been married for a year now..." He said, questioning her warning. "That won't stop her, especially in the state she is in right now." Chelsa responded. Mark just shrugged her warning off and whistled to call in Dave. Dave ran up to him, but due to ice physics, he forgot to break and he crashed into Mark. Mark laughed a bit. "Good boy." He said, petting dave.<p>

He then hopped onto Dave and pointed to the forrest. "Let's go find her!" He commanded. Dave then sprinted forward into the forrest.

While Dave ran, Mark looked around at his surrounding. "Welp, she sure screwed up summer... Badly..." He said with a worry.

He then heard rustling in a bush and Dave ran towards it, Mark had to cling onto Daves antlers just to stay on Dave. Dave then tackled a young woman to the ground. "Did you find her Dave?" Mark asked, as the woman looked similar to Michaela from behind, minus the brown hair. "If you mean the troll girl, then yes, you found 'her'." The woman responded. "Now please get off of me." She complained.

Dave then proceeded to step off of the woman, she then got up and dusted herself off. "Who are you?" Mark politely asked.


End file.
